Love for a Rainbow
by Kiliani
Summary: Rainbow Dash is bored but good things always happen to those who complain lol. First of my MLP one-shots for A New Beginning. Read and tell me what ya think!


**Love for a Rainbow**

**This is my first of many off-shoots of A New Beginning that I said I would write. The mare in question is my #1 favorite and I do hope I can keep her in character but it shouldn't be too hard lol. A Celestia one is in planning and so are ones for Luna, Nightmare and Chrysalis and the rest of the Mane Six.**

**I had this written back in November but I put off releasing it until I fixed it as the first copy was kinda crappy. This is a lot better but it still doesn't seem quite right, however I will let my fellow bronies and pegasisters be the judge of that.**

**Unless otherwise stated, all of these will take place after the main story and during the 3 year skip.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters copyright of Hasbro.**

Rainbow Dash was completely bored. Normally she would pass time by napping on a cloud but not even sleeping sounded appealing to her and that was a big problem. She wanted to do something but didn't know what to do exactly and she tried to think of something but nothing came to mind. _'No cloud clearing and no Pinkie Pie Parties or any new Daring Do books out yet.' _She thought sadly. _'What does a mare have to do to have some fun during a day like this?' _She absently scraped a cloud with her hoof as she continued to think before she was brought out of it by a new voice.

"Hey Dash, what are you doing up there?" Mike said as he looked up from the road. He had just finished helping Applejack with moving apple baskets when he found her up there just chilling on a cloud.

Rainbow looked down and couldn't stop a smile from appearing on her face, not that she tried to stop it, and her previously dull mood just did a complete 180. Faster than anypony could blink, she was already speeding at him and knocking him off his feet and onto his back with her laying on top of him. "Well I was bored out of my mind but now that you're here…" She trailed off as she looked at him with a grin. "We haven't had a chance to be alone for an entire day for a while you know."

Mike brought a hand to her ear and scratched it. "I know but I've been busy between guard duty and helping out with the reconstruction efforts and as a result it gets difficult to try and schedule a full day with any of you."

Rainbow's ear twitched as he scratched and a low moan escaped her throat. "If you keep doing that…I might end up jumping you right here and now."

Mike gave a small chuckle as he finished scratching her and she whined when he pulled his hand away. She gave his hand a nuzzle while trying to make him scratch her again but he only motioned for her to move so he could stand. "If you let me stand, I'll treat you to lunch." He offered as she perked up.

"Deal!" She said as she got off and helped him up. "Could you make that dinner instead?" She asked as she gave him the dreaded filly eyes that no stallion or human could resist.

"Alright…..but I don't know where you would want to go." Mike said with a sigh before she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You leave that to me so you had better meet me at my house at six sharp!" She said but he stopped her before she could fly away.

"Umm….." Mike said as he pointed up. Rainbow only looked up but didn't see anything until he pointed at her wings then his back then up again.

"That's right, no wings…then meet me at the park ok?" She said as he nodded and she flew off after another kiss.

Mike watched her go before sighing. "Great…..where do you take a Pegasus that is nice but not out of her comfort zone."

-Scene Change-

Mike walked to the park around 5:45 and was not surprised to see Rainbow nowhere to be found yet. _' Chances are she is still sleeping or something.' _ He sat on a park bench and waited.

10 minutes later he heard the sound of approaching hooves and stood up to face the source. "Hey Rain….bow…" He trailed off as he looked at her. Rainbow only blushed and looked to the side with a slight smile on her face. Her coat was completely clean and looked to be a lighter cyan color than what it was normally and her mane and tail were groomed and washed thoroughly and was hanging over her left eye. "Wow Dash….just…wow."

Rainbow gave a bigger smile in return. "I asked Rarity to help me prepare and she took me to the….spa. I never want to go back there, it's way too…..weird." She said as she looked for the right word to use. "You know that flies will get in there if you keep your mouth open." She said teasingly as he snapped it shut.

"You really look great Dash, seriously." Mike said as she only blushed more before walking to him. "Are you ready?"

"Where are we going?" She asked as he smiled and motioned to the station.

"On a little ride to Canterlot, I booked us a nice restaurant." He said as he lead her away with a smile as she hooked his hand in her wing.

-Scene Change-

After a 25 minute ride they were standing outside a nice restaurant with Rainbow's jaw now on the ground. "How did you get this place?! They are always booked solid for months in advance!" She said as she stared at the restaurant named The Golden Throne.

"I've been here with the princesses a few times before Dash and the Princesses always have a table waiting for them here. I asked if I could use it and they gave me permission." He said normally but in his mind he was cringing. _'In exchange I had to promise them that I would bring them here next week along with Nightmare, my poor wallet I knew you well.' _

"You are the best stallion….er…..best person that I have ever dated!" She said as she pulled him inside.

"Ah Mister Bryant, we have been expecting you." A waiter said with a bow. "If you would come this way please." He said as he led to their booth near the back of the restaurant.

Rainbow was staring at the restaurant as they walked. Gold plated walls and frames of various depictions hung the walls and great chandeliers made of diamond hung from the ceiling and inlaid with various jewels and gems and the tables were set with extremely expensive looking cloth and throne-like chairs painted gold and holding various gems that gave them a pleasing shine. "Rarity would be at home here." Rainbow said in awe. "This place is awesome."

"Your server will be with you momentarily." The waiter said as he bowed and left.

"You say the princesses come here?" Rainbow asked in awe.

"Well they like to visit different places around Canterlot so they make it a point to go out a few times a week for lunch and dinner to different places." Mike said as he opened his menu.

"How can they afford that? I know they are the princesses but how can they do that." Rainbow said before Mike put his menu down and raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think they pay for it?" He asked curiously.

"Well I mean this place has to cost at least over a hundred bits easily for one pony but the princesses?" Rainbow said as she opened her menu.

Mike gave a sigh. "Rainbow, what makes you think that I would allow them to pay for it. The very first rule of being a man is to never allow the woman to pay for anything."

Rainbow tilted her head to the side. "You always complain about paying so I just thought that they got it for free."

Mike gave a chuckle as he finally understood. "No Rainbow, I may complain but it is always a joke. I always pay for the princesses meal's as that is what a man does and I'm not going to stop that because I can't pay a bill, but if for some reason I can't cover the bill then the princesses will sadly pay for what's left and I will make sure they are paid back in full."

"You really are one of the best people I have dated." She said as they ordered their food.

"How many have you dated?" He asked curiously.

"Only a couple so far, none of them could take my style." She said cheekily. "What about you?"

Mike put his head down before replying. "One…..and I'm not even sure you could count that."

Rainbow only glanced at him. "Problems between you two?"

Mike shook his head. "Let's just say that I was her rebound until her ex decided that he wanted her back and that was it. That rebound only lasted a week."

Rainbow had a grimace on her face as she thought. _'Hmm…...You know what they say, you never know you got till it's gone.' _"Did you ever talk to her again?"

Mike shook his head as their food arrived. "No and for that I am thankful, it didn't hurt that I moved school's after that year either."

Rainbow nodded her head before they dug into their meals. They passed time in relative peace while discussing lighter topics such as The Wonderbolts and jobs and what they wanted to do for right now. All the while Rainbow had a plan slowly forming in her mind. _'Hehe…just wait till we get home then you will really see what somepony who loves you can really do.' _

-Scene Change-

Rainbow sighed as they walked back to the park. "That was actually a pretty cool date. You seriously know how to treat a mare Mike just watch out for Rarity….she might demand something of the same." They both shared a laugh at that.

"I would have no problems with that you know." Mike said as he smiled at her and stroked her coat.

"Mmmmm I bet….." She said as she shivered at his touch. "I wish you were a Pegasus right now."

"Sorry to disappoint you then." Mike said with a small smile but Rainbow didn't look deterred.

"We don't have to go to my house you know…you have a private room in the castle and I have a way to get there." Rainbow said as she looked at him.

"I knew she gave you all something." Mike said with a sigh. Rainbow only smiled before telling him to wait as she flew off. "Well played Celestia…..well played." He said with a small smile.

Rainbow came back with a small bracelet around her hoof. "Princess Celestia called this a teleporter…she said it was linked to a symbol in your room." She moved close to him and twisted the bracelet. "Hold on because it's a little uncomfortable."

Mike only had a second to grab her before they disappeared and reappeared in his room in Canterlot but he lost his balance and landed on the ground disoriented. He struggled to regain his footing for a moment before he spoke. "A little uncomfortable, I almost lost my dinner."

"Perhaps I can take your thoughts off of that then." Rainbow said as she walked to his bed slowly with a sway of her flank and an alluring swish of her tail. She didn't have to turn around to know that he was staring at her and she loved every moment of it. As soon as she reached his bed she hopped on it and turned her head to give him a seductive smile.

Mike didn't need much persuasion after that as he walked to her and she pulled him in.

-Scene Change (sorry can't write lemons to save my life and also don't want to get my stuff removed)-

Mike woke the next morning with a cyan wing over him and low breathing on his neck. Rainbow was cuddled into his side and sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. Mike brushed a bit of her mane from her face wrap an arm around her back as she snuggled deeper into his body. He was a little embarrassed about last night but it wasn't his first time with a pony…Celestia stole that one right from under Luna's nose but he was happy with how things were going. He had friends he liked and a large group of lovers that he could always turn to if he needed someone to talk to and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
